


Premier acte d'une tragédie annoncée

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s03e13 Smile Like You Mean It, Kidnapped Ed, Loss of Control, M/M, Scared Oswald
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: La terreur était une émotion familière et elle revînt le frapper de plein fouet lorsque Tommy Bones lui annonça au téléphone qu'il tenait Edward.





	

La terreur était une émotion familière à Oswald qui avait déjà frôlé la mort plusieurs fois dans sa vie. Il l'avait ressenti lorsque Jim Gordon avait pointé son arme sur lui pour la première fois, il l'avait ressenti quand Galavan avait pris sa mère. Il avait l'habitude d'être violenté, frappé, insulté, humilié. Il avait connu les trahisons – il en était lui-même adepte – et les déceptions, provoquant colère et frustration, mais aussi un sentiment d'impuissance qu'il s'était juré de chasser depuis qu'Ed lui avait ouvert les yeux sur sa propre faiblesse.

Mais il était comme un vêtement élimé que l'on aurait rapiécé de toute part ; de nouveaux trous finissaient toujours pas se former. La surprise d'avoir été trahi était en soi suffisante ; mais le coup de poing qu'il eut l'impression de recevoir, lorsque Tommy Bones lui annonça qu'il tenait Ed, l'enveloppa dans un tourbillon de peur et de rage. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au combiné du téléphone tandis que le sang quittait son visage, et il ne savait absolument plus quoi ressentir. L'envie de hurler sans discontinuer le harponna sans prévenir. Il avait brièvement nourrit le fantasme de frapper quelque chose de mou et de gémissant ayant le visage de Tommy Bones quand celui-ci l'avait traité de _freak_. Mais toute velléité de violence physique s'était éclipsée au nom de Nygma.

Oswald était prompt à la colère – il la rentrait souvent quand il n'était pas en position de l'exprimer, mais elle menaçait toujours de le submerger, flottant sous la surface polie de ses manières aristocratiques. Cependant, elle disparut complètement en imaginant Ed entre les mains de ce scélérat ; un flash-back de ce qui était arrivé à sa mère finit de l'achever, lui coupant littéralement le souffle à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver à Ed la même chose. Imaginer qu'il pourrait mourir – Tommy avait parlé de « le renvoyer en un seul morceau ». Oswald voulait tous les morceaux d'Ed intacts ; si l'on touchait à un seul de ses cheveux, il ne saurait jamais se le pardonner. Il ne pourrait pas vivre dans un monde où il avait encore une fois laissé la personne la plus importante de sa vie être tuée ou blessée par sa faute. Ed était tout ce qu'il avait désormais. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait – mais avait-ce seulement compté auparavant ? Il regrettait bien sûr d'avoir perdu son pouvoir, mais rien ne l'avait mis dans un état aussi effroyable que la possibilité de perdre Ed pour toujours.

Il devait reprendre son calme. S'il ne commençait pas dès à présent à former des plans, alors Ed était condamné. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il irait le chercher lui-même, se battrait pour le récupérer.

 _Ça n'avait pas besoin de finir tragiquement_ , se raisonna-t-il. Avant tout, il devait regagner son sang froid et appeler ses hommes. Il sauverait Ed.

Il n'y avait plus que ça à sauver, et il se rendait compte que c'était la seule chose qu'il avait vraiment désiré au fond de lui : le reste pouvait sombrer, son empire, son mandat de maire, sa propre santé mentale...il s'en fichait.

Seul Ed comptait encore vraiment.

 

Il mit un moment avant d'entendre la voix de Barbara, et de se rendre compte qu'il balbutiait à lui-même depuis tout à l'heure, les yeux écarquillés dans le vague.

La colère vînt à sa rescousse, surgissant comme une mauvaise manie, le protégeant temporairement de l'envie de se recroqueviller comme un gamin pour pleurer. Il reprit enfin ses esprits en jurant de tous les tuer. Il le ferait, pour sûr.

Il les tuerait et Ed serait sauf. Il fallait qu'il en soit ainsi.

 


End file.
